The present invention is directed to a wrap-around cable sleeve liner made from a blank having a smooth covering layer or sheet superimposed and connected to a corrugated sheet or layer with each of the sheets being formed by a plurality of layers of material.
A wrap-around cable sleeve liner for a shrink-fit cable is known from European Patent Application EP No. 0 120 475, which discloses two sandwich layers being disposed to lie one over the other. One of these sandwich layers has a corrugated form and extends over the entire area to be covered whereas the second sandwich layer exhibits a smooth form or surface and is only applied on the first sandwich layer in the center area between the two adaptable marginal areas of the cable sleeve liner. This second sandwich sleeve layer, which is applied in the center area increases the strength and thermal protection whereas the marginal areas with the exposed corrugations serve for adaptation of the cable sleeve liner to different diameters. This means that a specific cable sleeve liner with a definite diameter and length must be kept in stock for each type of sleeve.